Accessing information on a very specific area of a broad field is challenging in the context of the presently existing media sources. For example, one may turn to books, encyclopedia, journals, articles, publications, Internet searches, etc., however, precise information on a particular subject matter within a broad field is difficult to obtain rapidly. Namely Internet searches, though rapid in retrieving search results, often lead to too many results. The searcher is left filtering through an abundance of results and is prevented from arriving to relevant information in a timely manner. It is a further challenge to obtain up-to-date information from a reliable source, especially in scientific fields, or the like, where knowledge constantly evolves.
Another challenge in searching for information based on keywords is that a searcher may not know the most effective keyword or combination of keywords to enter in order to quickly arrive to the sought information.
Yet another challenge is to obtain an adequate presentation format of the information sought.
The “slide” presentation format, as produced with Microsoft PowerPointy”, is well known in the art. For example, slide presentations are often used in conferences or web-conferences in order to comprehensively present information on a given subject matter. This format is particularly adequate in the educational oimtext, since the subject matter is generally summarized, presented for easy viewing, together with a voice recording. A slide presentation is also easily transportable, and can be viewed from different devices and at a viewer's convenience.
However such slide presentations are typically accessible upon registration to a corresponding conference or web-conference. Additionally, searching for information on a very specific topic may still be challenging in that he/she may have to scan the content of the entire presentation, in order to determine whether the very specific topic sought is covered in the slide presentation. Keyword searches may be performed however, the resulting slides may not necessary correspond to the topic of interest, similarly to conventional Internet searches.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved system which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.